


The Wager 2

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Mama Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The original bet between Adam, Shiro, and Matt gets added to and the results are tallied.
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Paladins
Series: Mama Krolia [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. The Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they are first in space, the Garrison Trio gets in on the guessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the Mama Krolia series set before the Paladins meet Ulaz and realize that Keith is part Galra.

"The Paladins"

The Paladins finally had some downtime in their fight against the Galra Empire. Most of the Paladins were in the lounge; it was only Keith that was missing. The Red Paladin was on the training deck as he was everyday, so he didn't know about the conversation the others were having.

"You're telling me there's a bet going on about what's wrong with Keith, and no one asked us?" Lance asked.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Keith. There's simply something different about him. Adam, Matt, and I all had different theories based on little quirks we observed." Seeing as he had a captive audience, Shiro continued, "Adam swore that Keith had undergone some sort of experiment. I think it's a birth defect." He sighed. "Matt claimed it had to do with aliens."

Pidge shook her head. "That sounds like Matt."

"The three of us bet twenty bucks on our theory."

"We want in!" Lance exclaimed. "I say, he's part space cat! I've heard him purr, and he's got exceptional night vision."

"I don't think there's anything _that_ different. Some times people have heightened senses. I think that's all it is," Hunk stated.

"Hmm. That is true, Hunk, but Keith _is_ different. I just don't have enough evidence to commit to any one theory," Pidge added. "If I could get a blood sample..."

Shiro shook his head. "Not a good idea. Keith doesn't know about this bet, and he doesn't like getting his blood drawn either. Anyway, I don't feel right adding you three to the original bet, but we could have our own, just the four of us."

"What would we wager?" Hunk asked.

"We don't have any money, so maybe just boasting rights?" Pidge stated.

"Sounds good to me," Lance said.

"Me too," Shiro agreed.

%%%

After the Paladins met Ulaz and Keith revealed his heritage verbally and physically, Lance practically pranced into the lounge, where Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were once again trying to relax.

"So...I get boasting rights, right? I mean, I guessed space cat, which is basically what the Galra are, right?"

Shiro sighed. "I suppose."

"Oh yeah!"

Pidge grinned. "You just won, because you like Keith."

Lance scoffed. "No way! We're rivals! Nothing more than teammates!"

"Right. 'Rivals.'"

"Yes. _Rivals."_

Fin


	2. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds out that he won the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the Mama Krolia series set after Matt is found.

"The Conclusion"

Keith was practically running down the castle corridors. He had been on a Marmora mission when Pidge found her brother. It had been so long since he had seen Matt, and he wasn't going to wait another tick. The doors to the lounge barely opened in time to prevent Keith from running into them.

"Matt!" Keith full on tackled the eldest Holt sibling, tucking his head under his chin and purring.

The tackle startled Matt slightly, but he recognized the voice and the mop of black hair that was under his chin. The purr was another dead giveaway. Matt smiled and hugged him. "Hey, Keith. Shiro was just explaining how everyone got into space."

Keith looked up at Matt with a grin, this one showing off his fangs. The smiles he used to give at the Garrison were always closed lipped, so no one would see his fangs. Matt stared at Keith. "Uh, someone want to explain why Keith now has stripes _and_ fangs?"

"I always had them. I am half Galra. My pack sent me to Earth, where my Pop was from to get some info on the planet and people and to protect the Blue Lion, which was there too, not far from the Garrison, actually."

"Wait! So _you're_ part Galra?"

"Yes."

"That's why you have stripes and fangs and can purr?"

"Yes."

Matt grinned and turned to Shiro. "I was right! Give me my $20!"

Shiro shrugged. "Would you accept an IOU?"

Everyone in the lounge busted into laughter, even though Keith didn't know why it was funny.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Later on during the night cycle, Krolia went looking for her youngest kit. She had seen him briefly when he returned from his mission with Thace but not since then. She had checked the training deck and Keith's personal room, both of which were empty. She decided to check the lounge. There she found all five of the Paladins (and Matt) sprawled out on top of each other in a nest in between the couches. She smiled and took pictures, sending them to her pack's data pads.


End file.
